smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Food preparation
Food preparation is part of the daily routine in the Smurf Village. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Greedy Smurf is the head chef who assigns the work of preparing the meals to his four kitchen helpers: Biscotti, Culinary, Gelato, and Vino. Their work usually starts around 5:00 in the morning and doesn't end until around 9:00 at night. Greedy chooses the menu for each of the three meals of the day, although he does accept suggestions from his kitchen helpers. Their job is to prepare each component of the meals according to their individual skill: Biscotti does the baked goods, Culinary does the slicing, spicing, and cooking, Gelato prepares the desserts, and Vino prepares the drinks. Food left over from the meals hardly goes to waste, as since Greedy is so busy doing things in the kitchen that he works up an appetite to eat the leftovers after he and his staff have their meals. In the village on Smurfette Island, Gourmet is the head chef who has Helga, Pizzelle, Ricotta, and Champagne working under her as her kitchen helpers to prepare the daily meals for their fellow Smurfettes. In Psychelia, the Engineer rank officers work in conjunction with the Medical rank to prepare the daily meal of nutrient paste for all the Psyches. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories As far as is known, Greedy is the primary chef of the Smurf Village in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, preparing all the meals for his fellow Smurfs by himself until his Mirror Of Opposition-created counterpart Baker Smurfette came into being. Glovey stories Greedy and Chef Smurf handle food preparations in the Smurf Village in the Glovey Smurf story series. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, food preparation is a daily necessity by humans and Smurfs. Humans In the royal kingdoms, it is the chef and their staff's job to prepare and serve food for the entire castle. The common folk, however, typically have at least one family member (usually the mother or eldest female) in charge of learning to cook to provide for their specific household. There are also members of the church who are known to provide food for the community, which is usually to help feed the least fortunate of peasants. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, Greedy Smurf has been teaching himself to cook since he was a Smurfling, which earned him his reputation as the "Master Chef" by many friends, as well as his current role as the Village Chef. While he is the most prominently featured Smurf with food, there are others with general knowledge of cooking, baking, and experimenting with food. Moxette is fairly knowledgeable with food preparation and cooking, having needed to learn in order to sell her impersonations of Greedy. While she may not be "a good chef," Greedy sees potential in her and often offers to teach her how to make the dishes he is currently serving. Category:Daily routines Category:Open to Community